


Of Dragons and Puppies

by aconite (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/aconite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy merdred ficlet. Nothing more, nothing less. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dragons and Puppies

“Remember that one time when I asked you out to see Lord of the Rings?” Mordred said with a goofy smile once he returned from the kitchen, settling on the couch and placing the large bowl of popcorn between them.

 

“Yeah,” Merlin let out a laugh. Of course he remembered – cutting Mordred off back then felt _terrible_. It still did, actually, being the reason behind that adorable face’s frown made one feel guilty of the charge of kicking a puppy. “Yeah, I told you I didn’t like fantasy.”

 

“Which was a vile lie,” Mordred accused, pointing at the telly. They were about to watch ‘How to train your dragon’. “You love it! You told me you wish you had a _pet dragon_ once.”

 

“Oi! What was I supposed to say?” Merlin asked sheepishly, not looking at Mordred. “I didn’t have time to breathe back then, let alone have a proper relationship.” He bit his lip. “Didn’t want to disappoint you,” he finished, mumbling.

 

Mordred felt his chest fill with affection. He leaned in quickly and kissed Merlin’s cheeks.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You know I was only joking,” he was now mumbling as well, pecking the skin of his neck and nuzzling into it.

 

“Oh my god,” Merlin chuckled. “You _are_ a puppy, aren’t you?”

 

“Puppy?” Mordred laughed as well and looked up. “Haven’t heard that one before.”

 

“Impossible,” Merlin muttered and kissed the top of Mordred’s head. He reached for the remote and pressed play, smiling softly.

 

Who needs a pet dragon when your very own little fantasy is cuddled up next to you?

 


End file.
